


Bop To The Top

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack, Dancing, Fun, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I find this hilarious, I'm gen z and it shows, M/M, Pole Dancing, Short One Shot, Throwing It Back, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: Dream spent years perfecting his craft of Tik Tok dances. It's no wonder he caught George's eye.---------If at any point either party states they don't want fanfics written about them, I will happily take this down. As far as I'm aware they don't mind, but if i'm wrong then please say so!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Bop To The Top

George stared in awe at Dream's sick moves. The way he could pop and lock with such ease was something George would forever be mesmerized by. He felt tears well up in his eyes as Dream threw it back for a real one, making that sweet, sweet cash money. For a brief moment their eyes met, and Dream gave George a wink before returning to his intense throwing it back.

George was brought back to reality by his boss, Greg, slamming a bottle in front of him. "I need you to make 15 cocktails in less than a minute! Do it or you're fired!" Greg walked away in a huff. Rolling his eyes, George looked up at Dream again and saw him giving him a reassuring smile while twerking in a split. "He really do be racking up them tips." George thought, rushing to make the 15 cocktails.

He had finished the drinks with seconds to spare. Giving George a scowl, Greg took the cocktails and stomped away. George felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and turned in shock, but relaxed once he realized it was only Dream. "You did great up there, Dream! Your body was really poppin." Heat rose up Dream's face, and he quickly looked away in an effort to hide it. "T-Thanks! I could...uh...teach you some time...If you'd like, of course!" George looked up at Dream, he pushed some hair behind his ear, and gave him a shy smile. "I'd love to...I always wondered how your booty could pop so well."

And so George and Dream walked out of the strip club, hand in hand. Dream spent hours teaching George how to perfect the art of throwing it back, and it was glorious. The two, tired from the vigorous training, slept through work the next day. Greg brutally fired them, and without any other way to make money, the two of them took to the magical world of Tik Tok! Their mesmerizing way of throwing it back and clapping cheeks took Tik Tok by storm. Within months they made millions, despite Tik Tok not paying it's creators. They made it big, and it was all because Dream could twerk while in a split.

The End!


End file.
